


Mirror

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Feels, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, Possessed Stiles, Stilinski Family Feels, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles looks in the mirror he doesn’t know who the reflection is. He knows that it’s his own face, his nose, his moles but it doesn’t feel like it.<br/>All he sees is a boy, who isn’t a boy anymore but he isn’t a man yet, stuck in the in-between afraid to be a grownup but he lost his innocence and right to be a boy a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'M CRYING WOOPS.  
> Un-beta'd :(  
> For my only TW friend, Dani, Teen Wolf ruined us...

When Stiles looks in the mirror he doesn’t know who the reflection is. He knows that it’s his own face, his nose, his moles but it doesn’t feel like it.

All he sees is a boy, who isn’t a boy anymore but he isn’t a man yet, stuck in the in-between afraid to be a grownup but he lost his innocence and right to be a boy a long time ago.

 

*

_‘Stiles are you okay?’ He nodded, mumbling that he was **fine goddammit.** He could hear his dad scoff and leave. He was fine, why was everybody asking him these questions. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP – ‘Stiles!’ He hadn’t even realised that he started to scream. “I’M FINE! GET OFF ME!” John pulled his hand back as if Stiles’ skin burned him. He only regretted screaming at his dad for a second before the anger came back. ‘leave me alone.’_

*

The face he saw in the mirror wasn’t his own, the crooked smile his reflection was giving him wasn’t his own smile. It radiated anger, danger, and power to destroy – _and oh god Derek was going to kill him_. The smile meant death. Destruction by Stiles’ hands. He wanted to scream, claw at his face. He wanted to dig his own eyes out. _If he couldn’t see it, it wasn’t happening._

 

*

 

_“Stiles did you study for History?” Scott’s voice surprised him. “History, ehh that test was Tuesday right? I think I’m going to study tonight, kinda forgot about it. ” Scott looked confused, his puppy eyes widening slightly. “Stiles it’s Tuesday, I noticed yesterday that you seemed a bit out of it but to forget an entire day…” His voice trailed of; seeing that Stiles paled he suggested visiting Deaton after school. “No Scottie my man, I just think that I need to sleep more, don’t worry about it. I’m fine._

 

*

 

His face sneered at him, eyes changing and body moving without his permission. He felt it pushing against his mind, forcing him back, deep within his own conscience. No, he couldn’t let this happen, it couldn’t win. He had to fight back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Stiles, don’t want daddy getting hurt do we?”

Stiles could see him in the mirror, the boy staring back at him was Stiles no doubt about it. Except it wasn’t Stiles. “STILES DINNER, YOU COMING?”

His face grinned at him, mocking him as if to say, what are you going to do about it?

“I’M COMING DAD.”

 

*

 

_Hey Scott, if you read this it’s done, please do me a favour, protect my dad and whatever you do, I’m no longer myself._


End file.
